


Speak Now

by ABlazingPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Strictly Dramione, Valentine's Smut, dramione - Freeform, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlazingPhoenix/pseuds/ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: Hermione needs to tell Draco how she feels, but is his wedding the place to do it? A angsty little fluff piece for the Valentine's Smut Fest 2018!





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I wrote this piece based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I always thought that song would be a cute Dramione story. A wonderful thanks to my beta, LaBelladoneX who suffered through Taylor Swift for me!

 

“Why am I doing this again?” Hermione Granger asked her best friend, Ginny Weasley, as the latter girl finished applying the last bit of shimmery lip gloss to her lips. Blinking, she looked over at herself in the mirror. Her red dress was bright and went with her red heels. Her hair was wavy and lush in large flowing curls that hung down her back.

“Because you _love_ him.” Ginny reminded her gently as she finished her own makeup, leaning close to the mirror to check her face.

“He’s getting married, Gin. I don’t think he loves me.” Her lips pouted as she fidgeted with the skirt of the dress.

“He is being married off by his parents in a Pure-Blood arranged marriage. I don’t think love has anything to do with it.”

Her matter-of-factness was why Hermione had confided in Ginny in the first place; she was always good with explaining away the nerves that seemed to drown out her Gryffindor courage. Hermione nodded, glancing back into the mirror. A nervous habit, although she did think she looked spectacular with the way Ginny had dressed her up.

“I’m just not the sort of girl who breaks up a wedding.” Her voice squeaked out.

Ginny gave a soft snort and turned to face her friend. She placed a soft hand on Hermione’s shoulder and smiled kindly.

“Yes, well, he isn’t the sort to marry the _wrong_ girl, either. That Greengrass girl is a real bitch. The other day, Blaise and I had her and her sister over for drinks.” She paused, searching for the best wording. “Daphne was quiet for most of the night, but her little sister- Ugh. She’s got a voice like rough cardboard, and- And! She is so bossy. Our poor house-elf about ran himself ragged trying to appease her.”

Hermione felt her nostrils flare and face heat at the thought of a poor house-elf slaving himself away, while that little tart could have made an effort herself.

“Oh, that just insults my hippogriff!” Hermione shook her head, tossing her curls.

“Exactly!” Ginny agreed encouragingly. “So, I borrowed Harry’s cloak, and you will use that to get into the church.”

“I’m going to do what-?” Hermione felt her jaw drop in the most unladylike fashion. She was certain that _his_ mother would be appalled at her.

“Well…” The redhead paused as she looked down at her strappy shoes. “Astoria did say something about Draco’s guestlist and that she had weeded some people off it… and your name was very much mentioned.”

Hermione found herself glaring at the idea of it. She and Draco had long ago sorted out their differences, and had become very close friends, with the chance of being _more_. Or they were until his family started pushing this wedding on him. Suddenly, he had distanced himself and barely returned her owls.

“But- How-? Why…” She felt her heart starting to sink, “Maybe I shouldn’t go then… If I’ve been uninvited, and he just let _her_ do it.”

“Hermione, don’t do that! He doesn’t love her. He just doesn’t know he has a choice. Now you are going to use Harry’s cloak and go to the church and when that Minister asks if anyone has any objections, you just make sure you are heard.”

Smiling at her friend, Hermione nodded calmly. She owed it to him to show that he did, in fact, have a choice. Picking up the silky fabric of the cloak she wrapped it around herself, leaving only her head uncovered.

“Let’s do this.”

****xOxoXoXoxOx****

Hermione had crept into the church right behind Ginny and Blaise. They were early since Blaise Zabini was to be Draco’s best man. All in all, Zabini was not a bad guy. When he had started seeing Ginny, she was able to get to know Draco.

She moved to hide behind some large curtains to ensure no one accidently bumped into her while she was invisible. The place was filled with coordinators running about trying to get everything in place. It was immaculate as far as decorations go, but it was too _prissy_ for Hermione’s taste. Personally, she would have preferred an outdoor wedding in the fall.

She turned her head towards the back of the church when she heard a commotion. It seemed the bride was irate as one of her bridesmaids had misplaced her bouquet. And it needed to be found- NOW!

Turning her attention back to what was happening around her she noticed all of Draco’s friends were preparing to get into place as the rest of the guests came trickling in.  The bride’s family was dressed in the oddest shades of pastels that she had even seen. _Yuck._

Hermione spotted Ginny sitting on the groom’s side and she took a deep breath and moved to sit in one of the pews in the back of the church, also on the groom’s side. She made sure not to shift the cloak so that she was no longer covered.

It was then that she spotted him. Draco Malfoy stood at the front of the church in his black tuxedo. The black of the cloth made his alabaster skin sing. His hair was carefully combed back, and he looked the picture of an elegant pure-blood aristocrat. Hermione couldn’t help but notice how his face was carefully schooled into a calm facade, almost as if he felt nothing about what was going on around him. Her heart hurt for him.

After what felt like an eternity, everyone was seated and _Here Comes the Bride_ began to play.  The bridesmaids began their walk towards the altar and Hermione shuddered as she kept her eyes on Draco. The song sounded like a death march, and Death might as well be coming right for him at the end of the aisle.

The bride, a Miss Astoria Greengrass, was now gracefully floating her way along the aisle. Her gown was extremely puffy, and elaborately draped with extra scraps of fabric very much resembling a puff pastry from one of Hermione’s favorite bakeries. While the dress was distracting, she looked very much like a beauty queen in a pageant. Hermione’s heart sank at the thought of competing with this girl.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same moment; she could see everything happening at once but couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of her blood in her ears. Her heart ached.

Suddenly the Minister was speaking to the congregation. And she knew this was it; the moment she told him.

“-and if anyone should have a reason that these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

The room was so silent that it practically screamed at her. This was it. Shaking almost violently, Hermione felt herself raise, the cloak slipping off of her. She swallowed as everyone looked at her. The look of utter horror on their faces gave her a moment of doubt, but she kept her eyes on Draco.

Her scarlet dress stood out amongst the sea of black and pale colors. It seemed very clear that she was out of place here. Hermione opened her mouth for all the thoughts and words she had assembled in her mind to come out. Instead, all she could say was; “Don’t. She’s not right.” Her voice broke as tears flooded her eyes, blurring him in front of her. “She’s not the right girl for you,” she choked out.

Some other guest moved to escort her from the pew, but she ran out, clutching Harry’s cloak, before they could get to her. As soon as she was outside she Apparated to her flat, the tears flowing freely.

She took her clutch and threw it onto the couch before reaching down and tugging her heels off. With a sound between a cry of pain and distraught anger, she flung them at the wall before falling to the ground. The Gryffindor tugged at her hair as she glanced about; feeling like a caged animal with nowhere to move.

Sobbing loudly, she completely missed the knock on her door. It wasn’t until the door was flung open that she even looked up.  He was standing in the doorway, blocking the light. The shock of him being in her home made her stop crying almost immediately.

“What-“ She croaked out, before starting again. “Why are you - _hiccup -_ here.” _Hiccup._

Draco looked at her for a moment; his stormy eyes gazing at her wearily, as if unsure. He glanced at the dents in the wall, the shoes thrown on the floor, and her bags contents that were dumped on the couch.

“Who?” His voice was cool and distant, the same way he had been for the past couple of months.

She frowned as she squinted through her wet lashes up at him. She couldn’t begin to fathom his question over all of the thoughts that were flooding her mind. She shook her head slightly, wanting to clear it. The last coherent thought she had was that he was here. _With her. NOT getting married._

Unhappy with her lack of response he moved forward, pulling her to her feet, and aggressively forcing her against the wall. The shock made it hard to speak; she could only stare at him. Her warm cocoa eyes met his melted steel ones and her breath hitched in her throat.

“Who?” He sneered at her again, clearly expecting an answer.

“Who…what?” she whispered, half out of fear and half out of desperation.

“Who is right girl for me!” He growled as he punched the wall next to her head. She flinched.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before the fear she had bloomed into heated anger. She shoved him away from her; caught off guard he stumbled back.

“How dare you!” She hissed at him, moving away from the wall. “I was only trying to save you from making the worst mistake of your life!”

She swept up her shoes from the floor and flung them at him. With his Seeker reflexes, he managed to block the first one but the second hit him in the chest. His eyes grew wide for a moment before he carefully schooled them into place.

“Worst mistake of _my_ life?” His voice was cool, but his eyebrow couldn’t help but quirk up. “ _You_ just made a complete fool of yourself at my wedding. There were dozens of reporters that are going to just have a field day.”

She glared as she walked closer to him, brushing her curls out of her face and chewing her lip before responding.

“I don’t care. They can write a million stories about what I was doing at _your_ wedding. Maybe one of them will get it right and then you’ll understand just what in the name of Godric’s Hollow I was doing there, since you are too thick to get it!”

She stomped her foot in frustration, before it dawned on her. He had been so close behind her that there was no way that he had time to…

“You didn’t go through with it…”

Draco paused, as if she should have known this. He snorted loudly as a sneer slowly took over and he moved a step closer to her.

“Well, now, how could I possibly go through with it? When the Golden Princess shows up in a bleeding cocktail dress and stands in front of everyone just to tell _me_ that the girl I’m going to marry is wrong for me, I had to wonder why.”

Hermione glanced down as she felt the warmth wash over her face. The way he said it made her wonder if all she had done was make a fool of herself. She continued to look down at the floor until he stepped forward and gently lifted her chin.

The look in his eyes was soft and he seemed more like the old Draco, _her_ Draco. The one she had spent countless nights wandering Muggle London with. _The one she fell in love with._

“You stopped returning my owls,” she whispered softly. “I waited for hours at the coffee shop, and you never showed. I… I thought you were hurt. Or that I’d done something- “

He cut her off with a kiss. It was tentative and gentle. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly he ran his hands down her arms to her waist, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. _Mmmm._ She tasted like vanilla and honey, and he wanted more. So much more.

He shuffled them back to the couch, first lowering her down before gazing down at her. He seemed to be contemplating something before he dropped to his knees in front of her.

“This dress looks amazing on you…” He whispered as he slowly ran his hand up her smooth legs. He eyed her appreciatively as he leaned forward and began to kiss up her leg and into the inside of her left thigh. She squirmed but he held her steady.

Moving to her right leg he began the same routine, leaving slow tantalizing kisses along her tanned flesh. When he reached the hem of her dress, he grinned up at her before he moved the skirt with his nose. He breathed in her womanly scent and was immediately intoxicated by it.

He continued to kiss towards the apex of her thighs, as he ran his hand teasingly along her exposed skin. She began to mewl and pant at the slightest touch he made. Draco smirked to himself; he had only dreamt of a moment like this with _her_. That was the only reason he was allowing himself to be married off in the first place; for only in his dreams would she return his feelings.

He moved closer to her warm center before he drew his tongue up her wet folds. The animalistic sound that she made urged him on and he began a slow pattern- two long licks, then a short one on her most tender place.

Hermione could hardly breathe, it felt so good. She would be lying if she said that anyone had ever made her feel _this_ good. She bucked her hips to his face, reaching down and running her fingers through his well-styled hair. She pondered at the feel of the silkiness that was running through her fingers as she relaxed with his motions.

“Ahhh!” She called out as Draco nipped at her sensitive bundle of nerves. He winked showing he wanted to keep her on her toes. Suddenly he took her in his mouth and began to suck and assault her most tender spot with his tongue. “Oh- Ooooooh” She hissed through that delicious mouth.

“Draco, I’m- I can’t- “She tried to think but couldn’t form the words in her mouth. He continued with an urgentness that brought her over the edge.

She was coming, and screaming his name through the incoherence of the moment. He was lapping at her oozing center, licking up every last trace of her. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to come down from such a strong high.

When Hermione finally opened her eyes, she looked at Draco. The smugness on his face was almost endearing; after all he _had_ been amazing. She sat up, and before any words could be exchanged, she pounced, pulling him into an intoxicating kiss as they fell to the floor. She found she enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips, it was just so _naughty._

He reached around her neck and untied her halter neck straps. Since she was straddling him, it was easy enough to discard her dress on the floor next to her shoes. Leaning up on his elbows, Draco gazed up at her tanned body; her perky tits. He needed to taste them now. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand reached out to tweak the other. She squirmed on top of him at his ministrations.

Moaning loudly, she ground herself down on his already formed erection. The fabric of his pants felt incredible against her center and she felt herself becoming more aroused with every move she made. Hermione pulled away, ignoring Draco’s frown of disappointment at losing her breast from his mouth.

“You have too many clothes on…” The huskiness of her voice showed her intentions far more than her words. Her hooded eyes gazed down at him as she moved so that she could stripe him of his pants and boxer briefs. The black against his pale skin looked so inviting.

She reached forward and undid the buckle of his belt before unbuttoning his black trousers. She was secretly pleased to see the tight black of boxer briefs that currently held his erection- from the bulge Hermione knew that she was in for a treat. Taking her time, she reached forward to the waistband of his briefs.

Draco leaned up on his elbows and licked his dry lips as he watched her unsheathe him from his underwear. She made a delighted sound as she revealed his manhood; it was more than fair for his stature, and she seemed very pleased about it.

Moving forward; Hermione straddled Draco and lowered herself onto him. She groaned at the feeling as he filled her completely and looked down into his stormy eyes before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. This was all she’d ever hoped for, and she intended to show him just how amazing they could be together.

Starting slowly, she began to move, pulling herself up so only the tip of his large erection was still inside her. Then without warning she would drop, plunging him into her soft, wet center. He moaned lowly, almost a growl. She did it again. And again. She picked up a rhythm and began to ride him like she had been aching for this moment.

“Damn, Hermione.” Her name slipped off his tongue as he held back a groan. “Oh, so tight, baby. So wet.” He was panting as he watched her bouncing on top of him, her breasts moving with her. He held back, trying to keep himself from finishing so quickly.

She smirked as she watched him writhe beneath her. She enjoyed taking control like this and she wanted to make sure he understood just how much she enjoyed it. She reached down and began to touch herself while still riding him. His eyes grew wide at the sight, never had he seen a girl pleasure herself.

Hermione let out moans and sighs as she continued. Just watching her made him close. He closed his eyes tight and focused on not coming. Finally, it was all too much for him. He looked up at her and chocolate eyes met his silver ones.

“I’m so close,” Draco hissed out as he felt her begin to tighten around him.

“Come for me, Draco. Come _with_ me!” She demanded as she reached her climax.

She called his name out, loud for the world to her. He groaned her name at his release, calling to a part of her he hadn’t before. They stayed still, watching each other as they caught their breath. Neither moved, even though Hermione could feel him growing soft in her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she rolled off him. She lay down next to him on the carpet and just looked at him. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, but Hermione knew that they needed to talk.

“Draco, I’m sorry I ruined your wedding.”

“Are you?” He mused as he looked at her, a smug look on his face.

“No. Not really, she was atrocious, and you would have been miserable. You need someone who can challenge you but not command you. Someone who is fair, and actually cares for _you_ ; not your money.”

Draco watched her for a moment, before he pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss. When he moved away he was smiling at her.

“Someone like you?”

Hermione blushed before glancing down at the floor. She’d hoped he’d gotten the hint. Finally, she smiled back at him.

“Well, today’s been quite a day.”

He sat up and took her hand in his. Grinning, he nodded in agreement.

“Best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.”

Hermione feigned ignorance. “Oh, was that today?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hermione.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco.”

They leaned in for a soft sensual kiss, that led to the best night of their current adult lives.

**The End**

  



End file.
